


i would spend my forever with you, if so i could

by sentimentalexis



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalexis/pseuds/sentimentalexis
Summary: a teeny drabble about rina and ai cuddling. don't expect plot, just be happy.
Relationships: Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	i would spend my forever with you, if so i could

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't read much of the story for all stars before getting bored, so don't expect amazing characterization. enjoy? 💜💜

early morning. rina didn't normally invite people over, and especially didn't go to people's houses, but ayumu had suggested the next group sleepover be at her house, and, she was powerless to 9 girls chanting recklessly about how they should do it.

everybody was still asleep, besides her.. and ai. it was early enough that she hadn't even thought about her rina-chan board, and she realized that her blank faced staring was probably creeping ai out. but she didn't seem to mind.

"how's it going?" ai murmured, playing with strands of bright pink. "any morning breath? hope not. _ai_ wouldn't want you to _rina_ -way from me." she snickered, overly pleased at her own joke.

rina shoved her gently, but she also started to giggle, feeling overly intimate. their legs tangled together, ai only in a tank top and underwear, rina in a cozy set of mimmy pajamas.

"stop, ai-chan, you're going to wake everyone up.."

"it doesn't matter who's awake, when i have my rinari with me. they can get angry all they want." she laced her fingers with rina's, kissing up her jawline, but stopping to glance at her eyes.

"you've got such pretty eyes, rinari. i wish you were more confident in yourself, that you felt more eager to take off the rina-chan board and show everyone your gorgeous face. a scrap of paper couldn't compare to the real thing."  
she paused. "not in look," she kissed her on the forehead. "not in feel," she stopped to press a kiss onto rina's nose. "not in taste." she laid a quick little kiss on rina's face, making her blush despite her placid reaction.

"thank you, ai-chan.. i love you, it's just so hard for me to show it."

"but i know you love me, in everything you do. even just staying here with me is proof enough of your love, rinari."

rina, touched, got a little closer. she'd stay there all day, if she could, and nobody could stop her. anything for the one she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me if you like love live girls and vague lesbianism @sentimentalexis on tumblr and twitter


End file.
